The Fifth Emperor
The Fifth Emperor is the 12th story of the Newborn Era of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It is the 5th of the Emperor Prequels. The story was published on March 31, 2019. It is preceded by Warriors of Sky and followed by Pirate Wars. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13249056/1/ Summary February 2 On Planet Mobius, as Sector U.A. continue to be enslaved, or in Deku's case tortured, by the Kremling Krew, King K. Rool had personally invited their teacher, All-Might for a battle, with the promise he would free the students if All-Might won. All-Might regains his lost strength by touching Eri, and the battle commences. All-Might puts up a decent fight, but is defeated by Kroctus's Gold Body. Later, Kroctus receives the newspaper, and is shocked by the headline. On Hyrule, the Hyruleans continue to live in peace under Mandy's benevolent rule. Even her KND prisoners who were forced to work in the mines are grateful for this labor as it makes them stronger. As Mandy is enjoying a pleasant meal made by Koko, she receives the newspaper, shocked by the headline. On Sweetopia, Terry Stork and MaKayla King are forced to have a date and are monitored, with Lucky the Leprechaun singing an unpleasant remix of "Kiss the Girl." Queen Sherry Linlin is given the newspaper by Goomnut, but despite readings its shocking contents, she wishes to have faith in her new friend, Akko. Finally, the Sky God Pirates and Sector V read the news on the Free Kingdom: Nebula D. Winkiebottom has just become the 5th Pirate Emperor, and the KND have announced their selves as a pirate crew. January 25 Nebula calls the Galactic Kid Council to a meeting, discussing the revent events with the Four Emperors. With Sheila Frantic's help, Nebula announces her plan for the KND to become pirates, and herself becoming an Emperor. If they win the Pirate War, Nebula will become Pirate King and have all other crews as her allies. This plan is met with protests from the many leaders, to which Nebula asks for them to discuss it with their own KNDs. Afterwards, she heads to KND Moonbase to get in contact with Nerehc Onu, hoping to ask him for help--only to learn that his DNK is caught up in their own Pirate War! Characters *Nebula D. Winkiebottom * Trivia *Like the previous prequels, Gamewizard heavily relied on the Timeline when planning the dates for this story. *The "Fifth Emperor" twist was inspired by a similar twist pulled in One Piece. **When Davy Jones initially mentioned "Five" Emperors, it was written in a way to where it was unclear if he was referring to himself or someone else. This is a reference to how One Piece sometimes confuses readers. *While shooting Deku with his blunderbuss, Klammy mentions that Kruckers used to torture prisoners like this. This is a reference to Donkey Kong Country 2, wherein Kaptain K. Rool tortures Donkey Kong. *The 1st chapter is titled "Long Live the Queen" (referring to Nebula). It somewhat references the -1st chapter of Down in the Negaverse, "Short Death the Queen" (referring to her Negative, Aluben). Category:Newborn Era Category:Nextgen Series